Yours Forever
by J. Kylie
Summary: One-Shot loosely inspired by 4x21! What happens after Steve puts down that phone?


**Hawaii 5-0**

**One Shot: **Yours Forever

**4 May 2014**

**Author's note: **Just like many writers, I need to vent out my feelings and thoughts on a certain topic, and thus, why I wrote this little one-shot. I feel like I won't be able to get over them completely, until I write about Catherine and Steve. I hope you enjoy it, and I'm sorry if it makes you cry.

**Disclaimer: **All rights reserved for CBS.

_**A year ago...**_

"_Steve, I need to go back." After hearing those words coming out of her mouth, he breaks into a bucket of tears. He wasn't expecting that. He thought she was on her flight back to Hawaii, and they would comfort each other on the situation. But different winds had brought them some where else, he was surprised, but this is exactly what he would do if the situation was reversed. He knew Catherine, he's known Catherine before their relationship had even started. Steve takes the phone away from his ear as tears had started flowing down his face, he nods, but he knows she can't see him. He had offered to jump a flight back to Afghanistan, and help her finish the mission. Catherine refused, and he had just taken it at that, knowing he will lose the fight._

"_Promise me." He says. This promise was everything their relationship meant. A promise that she'll be safe. A promise that she will come back into his arms. A promise that she would call him, so she could gather leads and use Intel from him. A promise that this isn't their last goodbye. A promise that this is not the last time hearing each others voice. A **promise** that will hold him together until she returns to him._

"_I promise, I'll be safe, Steve." This conversation was getting harder and harder for him. It was finally time to say those words that has been longing in his thoughts for more than five years._

"_I love you, you know?" He finally said it. He finally said the three words that he's been wanting ever since their relationship had gotten on a more serious level. Hell, he even started mentioning Catherine as his girlfriend to his team, but he has never formally asked her. He made that mistake, and also the fact that he said those words over the god damn phone. He could hear Catherine crying on the other line, and for a few seconds he knew she had taken the phone away from her ear. She picks it back up, and replies._

"_I love you, too." It felt good hearing her say that. It sent him chills down his body, he felt like all the wounds had been covered, and his heart felt whole again. He no longer felt the pain he endured when the Taliban had kidnapped and attacked him, almost killing him. He knew that there were gonna be a chance for them to say it to each other in reality, when the time comes. But for now, he would have to suffice with this phone call. This will **not **be the last time they will talk to each other._

"_Okay." That's all he had to say. There was no explanation behind it. She knew exactly what's on his mind, and she would be fine with that. He knew she was using a SAT phone, and he knew that there won't be enough time for her to keep holding the conversation. _

"_Aloha." Aloha meant a lot of things. It meant goodbye. It meant see you soon. It meant hello. It meant hi. It meant a whole book of phrases. But it was not their **goodbye**. _

"_Aloha, Catherine." He felt the tears move fast down his face as the phone disconnected, knowing that they had ran out of time. He threw his cellphone at the wall in front of him, and saw it shatter. He fell back on to the chair, and thought about everything that had happened. He stood up with his backpack, and walked to his room. It felt silent, there was no Catherine snoring in the inside of his room, there was no Catherine who had been cooking them breakfast. It felt so wrong without her presence in their house. He also knew that her car had still been parked next to his truck, he would have to move it into his garage when he could find his keys. He would also have to make a phone call to the Vice Admiral, to explain how things went down with his daughter, he was prepared to have his ass kicked by VA Rollins. He opened his closet and saw all her clothes still hanging there, her uniforms of the Navy still in their plastics and formal wear intact of their cases, he would never pack those up. She will come back to him, and he will make sure of it. He took one last look at her clothing, and closed the door to their closet. He saw her various civilian clothing lying around his room, he knew he had to put them back into their dresser so it wouldn't sit there and collect dust. He was beginning to miss her already, and it had only been a few hours since he had gotten back into Hawaii. He grabbed a pair of basketball shorts and SEAL shirt, not even bothering to shower because he just wanted to rest. He put them on, and got into their bed. He was so sore, sore from the day's events, and how things had gone down. He pulled Catherine's pillow close to him, and inhaled the smell that was still intact into the sheet covering it. _

_When a team of Navy SEALs had gotten a recon plan together, they had raided into the house where he and the Taliban had been. He was so thankful that a team had rescued him, he knew Joe White had something to do with this. What he didn't realize that it wasn't his own team, but another skill set team. After they had killed and raided all members of the Taliban, the team had gotten him to the nearest Army hospital. He found himself in a bed when he had woken up, a familiar face, Danny, had been beside him, and men in uniform. US Military higher up had been there, and he was officially threatened by him. The man had threatened to discharge him from the Navy, but he had let it go after a small explanation. Steve had almost gotten his Navy career taken away from him, but it was for a good reason. And he would always have that reason to back him up. _

_**Because he was in love with her.**_

**Present Day**

It had been a year since Catherine called him and told him that she was staying to find the boy. It had been a long damn year without her. He had nightmares until now of their eventful rescue mission to Afghanistan. He had nightmares thinking that she had been killed after not seeing her beside him in that Army hospital. He had never had a good night sleep ever since he got back from Afghanistan. It was hell on Earth for him. He cried himself to sleep every night, regretting the fact that he hadn't fought so well to come back to her. He had heard from her a few times over the year, but they were letters explaining how things were going and that she was very close to the destination. But the last phone call he received from her was that very night. He was glad they still kept in touch, but slowly those letters had slowly began to dissipate. He used Navy resources to find if she was still alive, she was, but she had completely hid herself from the radar. He knew where she was, but he didn't know when she was coming back.

After the governor had found out what happened, he was advised to take a break from work for three months. He took that offer and let Danny in charge of all the cases, and to only call him when they really need his help. Danny had also tried to get him to let go of her and to try and see other people. He of course refused, and told him that he didn't need it; because he only had his heart taken by Catherine, no matter how many women were willing to see him, he only had one love for Catherine. And that was true love. Slowly, those three months had turned into a year, he sent in a leave letter to the governor, and wrote that he will no longer lead the cases, but will just play a small role in the background. His team had been disappointed at first, but they understood why he had to do that. Ever since he resigned from 5-0, he had taken a job at Pearl Harbor's training base, he had asked to oversee SEAL training and assist them on tactical missions. The higher ups were pleased with his request, and no matter the unsolved case of why he went to Afghanistan, they approved his request. But, just recently, the Commander in Chief, the President of the United States, had ordered all reserve units for SWC division of the Army and the Navy SEALs, to get called in. he was officially on active duty. After this resolution, he also find out that they will be working on a special op in Iraq for three months. He informed 5-0 on what's going on, and they had sent him on his way. Before leaving for Iraq, he had bought an engagement ring, hoping that when he comes back, Catherine will be home. He kept the box in his flack jacket pocket where it would be safe, and a picture of him and Catherine at a military ball years before where they are today.

He was currently in Iraq for the second month, leading his team of Navy SEALs, in a base tent near the other teams. He had gotten his old SEAL team back together, and he was able to reconnect with his brothers. It was different without the passing of their old buddy, Freddie Hart, but they had learned to keep his death an act of heroism. They were right though, Freddie did die as a hero, and they will always love their fallen brother. It had been a long time since he was in the Reserves, but it felt so good to be back with his old team. It was helping him heal from the fact that Catherine has been MIA for a year. Of course he did make the occasional phone call to the Vice Admiral on her whereabouts, but it was positive each time. He hadn't received anything from Navy Intelligence that changed the direction of the wind. The Navy still had no idea with the recon mission to Afghanistan, and just left the case unsolved and closed. He was glad, he loved his job so much, but he did take those drastic measure because he loved her so much. Over their stay in Iraq, the troops had received letters from back home at least once a week. He got several letters from 5-0 updating him on what's going on and how they're doing. He was glad that the letters had read a good note, and nothing bad had terribly happened. He wrote back informing them that he was doing great and was slowly starting to heal each day.

It was their last few days in Iraq, as all the troops had gathered and de-briefed the whole entire mission. They had lost a few men from his team, and he was so broken up about it. The Army Rangers had also lost a few of their own, and so they will de brief the mission in their honor and memory. His SAT phone had started ringing, and he excused himself from the tent, and went outside to answer it.

"Hello?" The area code was definitely from Hawaii, and it could be anyone from 5-0, or possibly even Catherine.

"Steve! I sent you a letter over a week ago, I don't know if it got lost in mail or something, but she's back, Steve. She's waiting for you. She will be waiting for you. I brought her home the day she was back she came to HQ and asked where you are." Catherine was back, this news had made him jump in excellence. She was back, she came back to him after a year. He smiled and let out a made a thank you to who ever was watching him up above.

"Danny, you don't know how I'm feeling right now. Hell, I'm about to get onto a plane just to get home. Did you tell her what happened?" he asked.

"Relax, I only told Ramboette the important parts, and I'll leave the rest for you to explain." Steve nodded, and was ready to go home.

"She's at your place, Steve. She's ready for you. She's been waiting for almost a week now, SuperSEAL." After hearing this, he bid a goodbye to Danny and he disconnected the SAT call, and put the phone back into his holster. He went inside the tent, and informed one of his closest teammates. He patted Steve on the back and he could practically see Steve crying in tears of joy.

_**A few days later – Honolulu International Airport**_

Steve had gotten out of the military transport plane with the rest of the troops. They were all still in combat uniform, and ready to see their loved ones. He slid his sunglasses upwards, and walked down the stairs of the airport to where everyone who had been waiting. He looked around and saw women who had signs written with the Navy or Army on it, or a sign of their boyfriend's, fiance's, or even husband's names. He saw women holding new born children, waiting to see their father. Over their time in Iraq, he saw some of his teammates who watched via Skype, their girlfriend or wife giving birth. He kept walking and walking until he saw someone he knew, but no luck just yet. He began to think if anyone really came to welcome him home. He kept thinking about his teammates, all of them were either in a relationship or married. If Catherine hadn't stayed in Afghanistan, then maybe she would be the one welcoming home. He left 5-0 abruptly, and he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to come back. It had been a very tough year for him, especially waking up in practical sweat when having a nightmare about Catherine.

Steve kept walking and walking until he saw someone, but he didn't see any of the 5-0, instead he did see a familiar face from a distance. He moved his way through the crowd of people, and saw the woman he has been wanting to see for a year and three months. She caught glimpse of him, and started running towards him with tears in her eyes. He opened his arms wide open, and she jumped into the space that has been longing her touch for a certain period. They both cried, as Catherine lifted her leg's onto Steve's waist, and she was dripping tears into his neck.

"I'm so glad you're back, Catherine." He whispered. It felt so good to have her in his arms again, he let her back onto the ground, and they stood there hugging each other in the midst of people. He kissed her cheek, and wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. He pulled her in for a kiss, a kiss that has been waiting for a year. It felt so good to hold her in his arms again. He felt whole, he felt like she hadn't really left, he felt like all of his cuts and bruises have been healed, it felt like someone was watching from above and sent his lover back to where she belongs. She released for air, and she wrapped her arms around Steve's neck.

"I'm glad you made it back in one piece. I'm so thankful right now, you don't even know how much joy I'm feeling. All my worries have been pushed away, because you're back with me. I love you so much." Steve said. There! He finally said those three words in person, he wiped the tears that were threatening to fall, and took good hold of her arms. She looked the same, she didn't change at all. She was back in civilian clothing, something Steve recognized so well. He saw her wearing his BUD/S sweatshirt, and a pair of his sweatpants that were hanging dangerously low off her hips. Steve smirked at the sight of the appearance.

"I love you too, Sailor. I thought about you every day, I just wanted to call you and tell you that I was coming home soon. I tried calling your cellphone, but it was disconnected. I went to our home but no one was there. And so, I went to HQ, and that's where I found Danny and the rest of 5-0, but you weren't with them." He smiled at the phrase where Catherine had called it _their _home. He explained to her what happened and how he resigned temporarily, and how he now oversees SEAL training. She fully understood why he had to do that, and after 10 minutes the couple were still standing in the midst of people. This was the perfect time to do what he has been wanting to do for the longest time. Catherine was looking around the airport, and she was distracted, Steve discreetly took the box out of his pocket, and gripped it tightly in his hands. He bent down on one knee, and when Catherine was finally focused on him, her hands immediately covered her gasps.

His hands were sweaty and he was a nervous wreck, "Catherine, I have loved you since the first day I met you. Where you were standing across the dance floor, just eying me up and down. And after that day, we began to have those 'dinner' dates, and sometimes it wouldn't even happen. Those dates began to fall into a casual routine for the both of us. Your unit began to assist us on special ops, and I would smile every time it was you handing me the Intel. After all these years, I began to realize that you have always been the one for me. It took a long time for me to voice my feelings for you, but you knew what I felt, without me even saying it. We've been through hell and back, but we always seem to find a way back to each other," he paused, and opened the ring box and grabbed the ring out of its holder, "Cath, you're it for me. I don't care if you just got home, and we still have things to talk about, but I don't care. I have been waiting for this opportunity for the longest time, and I'm not wasting any more seconds. What I'm trying to say is, Catherine Elizabeth Rollins, will you marry me?"

"Yes! I will marry you!" She jumped back into his arms, and she grabbed his face for a kiss. After releasing, the crowd erupted into cheers and clapping. He smiled at the people who were clapping, and smiled at the beautiful face in front of him. He took a strand of her hair and pushed it back, just taking in the moment. He let her back on the ground, and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Thanks for saying yes, Lieutenant."

"It was a direct command, Commander. I have to obey your commands, right?" She winked at him, and he chuckled. He took her hand in his, and they began to stride towards the exit of the airport.

"I'm yours forever, Sailor." She said as she turned her head to look at him. He placed a kiss on her cheek, and in that moment, everything fell into place. Everything was now okay. Everything was finally going in the right direction, it was them against the world.

**Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
